


Overprotective

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: You get kidnapped, Clark saves you and then turns into a mom hen.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Plus Size Reader, Clark Kent/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone

You were shaking in Clark’s arms, too tired to really understand what you were feeling. Curling up against his chest, you allowed yourself to close your eyes. You were safe with him, there was nothing to fear anymore.

He couldn’t take his eyes off you. Staring so intently that he blinked as little as possible, he focused on your heaving chest. He hadn’t felt so much worry in a long time yet the moment you disappeared he panicked. Your heartbeat hadn’t been in his hearing field which had been the only hint he needed to know things were pretty bad.

Finding you hadn’t been difficult but he felt like he had been too slow. It hadn’t been a day but for him, weeks had passed. Clark wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if something happened to you, and he didn’t want to live without you either.

He put you down on the bed, slowly stepping back to not wake you up. He soon regretted it. You stirred awake before he could even take his suit off.

“Go back to sleep, love. I’ll be in bed soon.”

You shifted on the mattress to stare at him properly, “I think I’ll take a shower.”

Clark shook his head, “you’re weak, get some rest first.”

“Babe,” you groaned, slowly sitting up, “I feel like I need the shower.”

He threw a t-shirt on, not seeing a point in wearing pants while at home. Walking back toward the bed, he stared at you for a moment. You pouted, exaggerating the gesture to convince him. It worked.

Clark pointed his index at you. “Wait here.”

You heard the bathtub being filled mere seconds after he disappeared into the bathroom which made you sigh. Clark was naturally overprotective of everyone, but you had never experienced full-on mom hen Clark — it sounded like you were about to. It didn’t bother you, not really, but you had wanted to take a quick shower and then cuddle him.  
He went back to the bedroom, opening his arms to carry you toward the tub.

“I can walk,” you assured him. You had to move slowly due to fatigue, but other than that you didn’t feel ill nor hurt. Out of reflex, Clark put a hand on your lower back to steady you as you walked into the bathroom.

He painfully waited for you to either undress yourself or ask for his help, his fingers twitching because of how badly he wanted to do it himself. Clark admired your body as you undressed in front of him, content with how comfortable you had grown to be in his presence.

Clark did help you into the bathtub, holding your hands out of precaution. As you slowly sunk into the water, he kneeled next to the bathtub. He was extremely careful while helping you bathe, constantly asking if you were comfortable or if he was hurting you.

Swallowing harshly when you winced as he scrubbed your upper back, he made you lean forward so he could examine the area. A bruise in a significant size had formed there.

You tapped the towel all over your body while Clark pulled out some clothes for you to sleep on, struggling to reach the bruised area of your back and not daring to rub the area with the towel without help. Clark gladly helped you, tenderly kissing your shoulder when he was done.

Your boyfriend also helped you to get dressed, telling you it didn’t bother him. Slowly sliding a pair of panties up your legs, he let his fingers linger and drag along your skin. Once he had helped you into a nightgown, he let you do whatever you needed to do with your hair on your own and again steadied you with his hand as you walked back toward the bedroom.

Clark laid on his back, opening his arms for you to lay on his chest. You hugged yourself against his body, hiding your face in the crook of his neck. His hand delicately trailed your side, up and down in repeated occasions, following your curves and lumps — he usually did it more fervently, it was after all one of his favorite things to do, but he was scared of injuring you.

Realizing just that, you peppered kisses along his neck. “You’re not going to hurt me, Clark.”  
“You’re bruised,” he reminded you, and himself.

Lifting your head, you searched for his eyes. They were bluer than ever, intensely swallowing you. Moving to prop yourself onto your side, you slid your other hand upward to place it on his face. Caressing his sculpted cheek, you weakly smiled at him in an attempt to ease his worry.

Clark nuzzled against your palm, prompting you to lean in so you could kiss his face. In response, he captured your lips between his, kissing you softly and slowly. You kissed back more intensely, shifting your body to fit one of your legs between both of his.

He pulled you flush against him, snaking his arm around your lower back as he pried your mouth open. Humming when you unintentionally rolled your hips against his, Clark slipped his free hand down to grope your thigh. Breaking the kiss to take a breath, you dropped your face back into his neck and this time fully sucked on it.

He lifted you off him, slowly laying you down. “I could hurt you if we continue,” he lamented, his voice deeper than usual.

Disappointed but knowing he was right, you nodded. “Just cuddle me, yeah?”

Clark made a motion with his hand for you to get comfortable. Once you were, he held you against his chest, hugging you with both arms. You relaxed against his body, closing your eyes as you let his natural scent and the steadiness of his breathing to fill your senses.

He could feel as you slowly fell asleep, the softness of your body. He could hear your heartbeat and the puffing of your breathing. Clark let sleep envelop him too, sure you would be there in his arms in the morning like you were supposed to always be.


End file.
